Don't Leave me
by ArizonaBay
Summary: Inuyahsa and Kagome Pairing, Sesshomaru Fluff. A strange young woman from Kagome's time falls down the well. What connections does she have to the fuedal era?
1. Chance Encounters

Greetings all! This is my first Inuyasha fic. Here is the summary: A young woman, not much older than Kagome visits Kagome's family shrine. However Kagome and the young woman fall down the well together and the well lets the stranger through. Why? What connections does this woman have to the feudal era? Kagome/Inuyasha paring and Sesshomaru fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just have a runaway train of an imagination.

Chapter 1: Chance Encounters?

Kagome climbed up the rope ladder her grandfather had left in the well for her. Her usually bright brown eyes were downcast and faded. Once again she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together. This time she didn't bother to watch the whole thing. She just ran back to her own time. Although her heart felt like it was about to shatter there was this insatiable sense of hope that always held her together. No matter how much Kagome tried to brush it aside and trick herself into believing she and Inuyasha were just friends… that sense of hope refused to die.

"One day the jewel will be complete and the well will be sealed." Kagome said bitterly to herself. "Inuyasha and Kikyo belong in the feudal era, I don't." She whispered as a hot tear fell down her face. She whipped it on the sleeve of her white school blouse as she jumped out of the well. She pushed the shed door aside and gave a weak smile as she looked at the house she shared with her mother, brother and grandfather.

"I bet there eating dinner now!" Kagome said excitedly as she felt her stomach grumble. She ran inside to be greeted with a good meal and family. That night she went to bed early and dreamed that the world would allow her and Inuyasha to love each other.

(Page Break)

A young woman walked down the poorly lit street in Tokyo. She was a foreigner. She was an American exchange student. Her mother had recently passed away and now she felt the duty to explore the world and find her own place. The young woman just hadn't counted on how lonely that would be. She never knew her father. Her mother had been rather forthcoming. Told her daughter she was drunk that fateful night. The young woman never got as much as a description of the man who sired her. But than again, it's hard to miss things you've never known.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. She felt like she needed to be somewhere, but she didn't know where. She noticed how people avoided her in the moonlight. It's not much of a secrete that foreigners, especially those of European decent, are not well received in Japan. But then again she knew that when she signed the exchange papers. She was an attractive woman. She had thick curly dirty blonde hair. She was average height for a woman, five foot five. Her facial features were distinctly European, but that wasn't what was odd about her face. She had amber eyes and underneath the foundation she used to cover it up, was a blue crescent on her forehead. Her ears were also elongated and pointed. However, her flowing curls covered them up well enough. The most peculiar things about her couldn't be seen. Her sense of smell and hearing were supper human. Her mother used to think of these things as her special gifts in a mundane world.

As she walked along in the silence of her own thoughts she eventually came to a long rise of steps. She looked up and the unmistakable arch marked the place as a shrine. An invisible force kept pushing her along and she silently walked up the stares and allowed the urge to direct her. Soon she was looking up at a huge tree that bore a strange scare. She moved her gaze to a small shed and listened as the urge told her to go inside. She complied and slid the door open and walked inside. She walked down a small flight of shaky wooden steps and came face to face with what seemed to be where her urge had taken her. An old stone well.

"What are you doing?" A female voice said from behind her.

(Page Break)

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked around to see that it was still dark out. She stretched out and tried to snuggle back into her blankets.

"It feels so good to be in my own bed." She mumbled with pleasure. Suddenly she heard the fain sound of the shed door being open. She jumped up and looked out her window expecting to see Inuyasha. However, she caught a glimpse of a stranger's back as the figure entered the shed. Kagome gasped and grabbed her jewel shards. She quickly threw on her clothes and ran to the shed. She watched as a foreign girl stood looking down the well.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she moved forward trying to get a better look at the stranger. She didn't look threatening.

"I don't know… I just followed this urge." The woman said truthfully. "It finally stopped when I got to this well." Kagome moved closer and gasped when she saw the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have." The woman said and dropped her gaze to the floor. Kagome opened her mouth to ask who she was, but a strong wind rushed into the shed and knocked both women down the well.

"Ouch." The woman said as she rubbed her back. Kagome and the woman had landed on top of each other.

"Oh no." Kagome muttered as she looked up to and seen bright stars instead of the shed's ceiling.

"Kagome!" A familure voice called out. A head poked out from the edge of the well above them.

"What the…" The young woman trailed off in confusion.

"Who's that?" The male voice asked.

"Inuyasha, come down here and help her out of the well please." Kagome said looking at the disoriented young woman. Inuyasha leaped down and inspected the newcomer. He sniffed her and jumped back as if he'd been slapped.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she began to climb up the vines.

"She's a hanyou!" Inuyasha said as the woman stood up and brushed her jeans off.

"I'm a what?" She asked as she starred at the man's white dog ears and amber eyes. Then his scent hit her nostrils. "You smell so similar…" She mumbled in surprise. No one had ever smelled like her. Not that she smelled bad, but her essence had always been different.

"She's an Inu hanyou!" Inuyasha said as he sniffed her again to be sure. "I'm positive."

"What?" Kagome said in surprise as she lost her grip and fell backwards. Inuyasha grabbed the mysterious hanyou and caught Kagome and jumped out of the well with the two young women. He gently put both of them down on the ground and stared into the bright amber orbs of the Inu hanyou.

"What is you name?" He asked crudely. Kagome glared at Inuyasha for his lack of politeness.

"I'm Elizabeth." The girl said as fear began to rise in her chest. "Forgive me, but I don't think were in Kansas anymore." She said looking at Kagome with a dazed expression.

"Feh, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked regarding the girls odd reference.

"Where am I?" Elizabeth asked looking around.

"This is feudal era Japan." Kagome said putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Why don't we got to the village and I can explain." Elizabeth smiled, she could tell that Kagome was sincere.

"Allright, I'll follow you." Elizabeth said and began to follow Kagome.

"What! You mean she's from your time? I thought only the two of us could cross!" Inuyasha said behind them.

"Please, you couldn't tell from her clothing?" Kagome asked annoyed. Inuyasha crossed his arms and decided to keep silent until they reached the village. Kagome lead Elizabeth to Kaede's hut. Inside Shippo, Sango and Miroku were asleep. Quietly the two woman sat down at the back of the Hut. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall nearby and listened to them. Kagome explained the bone eaters well and her quest for the jewel shards to Elizabeth.

"Who are your parents? You are obviously hanyou." Kagome asked with a bit of excitement. "There aren't many demons in our time anymore. I'm curious to know who your youkai parent is." Elizabeth took a moment to translate the unfamiliar terms in her head.

"I'm sorry… I'm not a native speaker. Are you trying to tell me I'm half demon?" She asked with disbelief.

"Oh, your American aren't you?" Kagome said and Elizabeth nodded. "So you had no idea you were a hanyou?"

"My mother's just a normal human… I have no idea who my father was. My mother had a drunken one night stand." Elizabeth said with a hint of sadness in her soft voice.

"Oh, I see." Kagome said and looked over to Inuyasha who was still staring intently at Elizabeth.

"It makes sense though… My sense of smell and hearing are far beyond human capabilities." She sighed. She brushed her hair back to reveal her elongated pointy ears. "My ears are funny too." She said with a half smile. Then Elizabeth dug into her pocket and pulled out a napkin. "Well since this can't be any worse than dog ears…"

"What's wrong with me ears?" Inuyasha snapped. Elizabeth spit on the napkin and began to wipe her forehead. Kagome gasped with she saw the blue crescent emerge from underneath Elizabeth's makeup. "Is it that bad?" She squeaked seeing Kagome's reaction. Inuyasha jumped up to get a better look at the girl's forehead. He grabbed Elizabeth's chin and forced her head to tilt up toward's his.

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha yelled. "I thought you smelled like him."

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome whispered.

"What's all the racket?" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes. Noticing the young attractive woman Miroku jumped up and knelled before her.

"May I read your palm?" Miroku asked only to have Kagome knock him away as hard as she could.

"Miroku leave her alone." Inuyasha said with irritation. Now Sango and Shippo were stirring. "Besides she's a hanyou like me. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen." Elizabeth answered.

"She's still a pup by demon standards." Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku.

"Well than how old are you, if I'm still a child by your standards?" Elizabeth asked alarmed.

"I'm over two hundred years old." Inuyasha heard her gasp. "Feh, you seem so surprised."

"I won't live that long too? Will I?" She asked with a wide eyed expression.

"So long as no one kills you." Inuyasha stated simply. "If Sesshomaru find out about you, you won't even live as long as an average mortal."

"Who is he?" Elizabeth asked and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she realized everyone in the small hut was starring at her.

"We think he's your father." Kagome blurted out. Now Elizabeth's blush turned to utter confusion and frustration.

"How could you possibly know that? You just met me a couple hours ago and now you think you know how my father is!" She said as her usually dormant temper flared.

"Sesshomaru has a daughter?" Sango asked disbelievingly. "He would never mate with a human woman. He hates mortals. He hates hanyous even more."

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said in a satirical tone. Suddenly Shippo jumped onto Elizabeth's shoulder to get a better look at the young woman.

"She definitely smells like him." Shippo said and wiggled his tail. "But for some reason I like her! Can she stay with us? Please Kagome!" Shippo said pleading with Kagome.

"No she can't stay! It's too dangerous here for her. We have to take her back to her own time!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed Elizabeth by her shirt collar. "Come on I'm taking you back!"

"I sure wouldn't mind another gorgeous female companion." Miroku said blissfully.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and watched as Inuyasha did a face plant.

"Wench! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his nose.

"She's not going anywhere yet." Kagome said stubbornly. "Are you all right?" Kagome asked Elizabeth who was still starring at Inuyasha. "He's a bit rash sometimes."

"A bit?" Sango chimed in.

"Lets rest here for the night." Kagome said as she settled back down. Elizabeth nodded and decided she would stay close to Kagome. Shippo settled in between the two woman while Sango and Miroku settled in next to each other. Inuyasha decided to stay outside the hut for the rest of the night. The young woman's scent was too similar to Sesshomaru's for his liking. His head was also jumbled with his confused feelings for Kagome.

"Why me?" He whispered to the night air. He thought of the meeting he had with Kikyo that night. He knew Kagome had witnessed it. He could smell her nearby. Why does she always have to see that? He wondered. He knew it wasn't fair to Kagome.

"Kagome's there for me more than Kikyo ever was or is." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.


	2. Carried Away

Elizabeth slowly opened her amber eyes and panicked. Where am I? She thought desperately as she looked around and her gaze landed on Kagome. Her emotions settled back down as she remembered last nights encounters. Slowly, as not to wake anyone, she got up and walked out.

"Where do you think you're off to?" A voice asked from behind her. Elizabeth jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha sitting beside the hut with his eyes closed.

"Oh, it's you." Elizabeth said as he opened his eyes to peer up at her. "Hey would you talk to me?" She asked as she quickly sat down beside him. Inuyasha moved a few inches to the side to maintain his space as Elizabeth plopped down beside him.

"Feh, about what?" He asked pretending not to have the slightest idea what the young woman might be curious about.

"About this man every seems to think is my father." Inuyasha turned his head to give her a glare, but instead was greeted with two tear filled amber orbs.

"Don't get all emotional on me." He whined with irritation. "Sesshomaru is better off not knowing he knocked a mortal woman up." Inuyasha spat.

"Why? You all grit your teeth when you mention him." Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Because, lets just say our encounters haven't always been pleasant." Inuyasha said starring off towards the fields.

"Why are you all so sure he's my father? I was born five hundred years in the future. This Sesshomaru that you know couldn't possibly have been alive." Elizabeth said as she watched villagers pass them by.

"I told you, youkai and hanyous don't suffer from aging." Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm not exactly certain how old he is now, but he's at least five hundred at this point. Although I don't like the idea that he lived long enough to sire you…"

"And why not?" Elizabeth asked frowning.

"Because that would mean I never did kill him!" Inuyasha yelled at her with a maddened expression. Elizabeth gasped.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"Because he's always hated the fact our fathers blood flows along side human blood in my veins." Inuyasha said simply and looked up at her.

"So you're his half brother." Inuyasha gave a frustrated nod. He did not like being interrogated by the young hanyou. "You're my uncle?" She said looking at the side of his face.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped. He hadn't thought of that. "I'm getting away from here." He growled and took off before Elizabeth could say anything.

"What got in to him?" Kagome said yawning and scratching her back as she looked down at Elizabeth.

"I called him my uncle… he didn't take it so well." She said looking over the horizon where Inuyasha had disappeared to.

"Yeah, he is your uncle." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Is he mad about that?" Elizabeth asked standing up. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha has had a difficult life because he is hanyou. Not even his own brother, Sesshomaru, would accept him because he was hanyou. When he was a child the other children would ignore him… He still hurts." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh, that must have been terrible." Elizabeth said softly. "I guess I was lucky. No one in our time knows what a hanyou is. The doctors just thought I had advantageous genetic mutations." Kagome smiled. Finally someone who speaks twenty first century lingo, she thought to herself. "Do you think I'll meet this man?" Elizabeth asked looking up at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"No, that would be foolish. He tolerates Inuyasha better now and he hasn't shown much animosity towards the others and myself lately, but I don't think he'd take your presence lightly." Kagome said frowning. Elizabeth's eyes were downcast. She didn't want to hear everyone pity her.

"I'm going to go find Inuyasha." She said coldly. She started to run and found that she could move much faster than she ever had before. She could feel the wind bite against her face as she went. The feeling of being free almost made her forget she was chasing after Inuyasha. She was able to pick up her scent on the wind. He has gotten a lot further than I thought, she thought dryly. She was enjoying her newfound freedom too much. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until it was too late. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of the wind against her body only to realize she was falling. She opened her eyes in horror it find that she was falling down a deep canyon. At the very bottom she could see a raging river as she plummeted. I'm going to die, she thought as she hit the river and conscious thought left her limp, cold body.

(Page Break)

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice broke the silence and Kagome looked behind her. She had been gathering herbs for Kaede. "Where did that girl get to?" He asked faking minimal interest.

"Didn't she find you?" Kagmoe asked worried. "She took off to find you hours ago."

"Feh, I'll go find that pup." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled she could tell he was worried about Elizabeth.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said before he got a chance to leave.

"What?" He asked looking down into her chocolate brown depths.

"It's good to know you care about others. You've grown so much." She said with a smile. Inuyasha gave her a small smile.

"Woman, it's all your fault. You've grown on me." He said before taking off. Kagome watched him leave with a soft smile on her face. It was times like these that made her heart ache the most.

Kagome spent the rest of the day gathering herbs, playing with shippo and talking to Sango and Miroku. As the hours passed she began to feel uneasy. Where are they? She thought. She heard panting behind her and turned to see Inuyasha. He was flustered from running.

"Where did she get to?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I followed her scent and it lead right over the canyon. I've tried to locate her all day, but her scent just disappeared after that." He said as he caught his breath.

"We have to go search for her. If she's still alive she is alone and hurting." Kagome said with urgency. "And it's dark. Demons are about, she doesn't know how to handle them."

"It's best for us to wait till the morning." Inuyasha said feeling his own fatigue set in. Kagome nodded.

"First thing in the morning." She said as they walked inside the hut together. Kagome settled down for the night, but couldn't sleep.

"Get some sleep." A gentle voice said from beside her. "She'll be ok." She opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha had moved from the wall to beside her. He gently ran his fingers through Kagome's hair trying to comfort her. Kagome shut her eyes and relished his touch. He continued to stoke her hair and the side of her face till she fell into a fitful sleep.

(Page Break)

Elizabeth opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain when her cuts and bruises decided to create rivers of fire across her skin. I'm going to die here, she thought coldly to herself. Her left ear twitched as she picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She wanted desperately to take flight, but was frozen by fear and pain.

"She's hurt!" A young child cried.

"Rin! Stop I came to help you fish not help strangers." A shrill voice said in a scolding tone. "Leave her at once!" He tried to order, but soon Elizabeth was looking into a little girl's brown eyes.

"I'll catch you some fish too!" Rin said gleefully as she turned and waded into the river. Elizabeth tried to sit up to get a better look at Rin. Suddenly Elizabeth felt a pain radiate from her head, before passing out.

"Jaken!" Rin screamed mortified. Jaken had knocked the girl out with his staff hoping that Rin would become disinterested with the unconscious girl.

"There, now come on Rin!" He tried once again in vain to order Rin around. Rin shook her head and ran over to Elizabeth.

"I'm not leaving her here. She's hurt. Lord Sesshomaru would be able to help her." Rin said defiantly.

"That's it! I'm going back to Lord Sesshomaru and don't expect him to come for you!" Jaken said knowing full well Sesshomaru would come back to get the girl. Rin pulled a cloth out of her fishing sack and soaked it in the cool river water. She ran back to Elizabeth and began cleaning the blood off her face. Under the blood a blue crescent emerged on her forehead. Rin ran her finger over it and stared at the young woman's strange yet pretty face. Her nose and cheekbones were more pronounced than anyone she had ever met. She remembered the young woman's warm golden eyes and wondered if she was a youkai like her lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin, we need to be off." Came Sesshomaru's cool stern voice. Rin jumped and was halfway to lord Sesshomaru before she stopped and turned back. She watched as the woman began to shiver and turned her gaze back to her Lord's and pleaded with her eyes to help. "Rin I'm not wasting my time." He said in his emotionless voice.

"Help me." Elizabeth whispered as her body began to shake and she fell back into unconsciousness. Only Sesshomaru caught the whisper. Rin watched as he elegantly walked over to the young woman and looked down at her. She watched as a quick glimpse of unreadable emotion ran over his eyes.

"Rin, I'll get Jaken. We'll rest here for the night." Sesshomaru said as he averted his gaze from Elizabeth and briskly walked off to get Jaken. Rin jumped in joy and ran back to Elizabeth's side. She put her cloth on the back of the woman's head and watched as blood collected in it.

"But my lord why?" She heard Jaken's shrill voice. Rin had never been so angry with him before. As they appeared in the clearing she decided to voice her grievance.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard." Rin spat at Jaken.

"Rin, don't talk to Jaken that way." Sesshomaru said in a cold scold.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Rin said lowering her head and tending to Elizabeth's injuries.

"Jaken, why did you hit that woman?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down and resting his back against a fallen log.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I thought Rin would lose interest in her if she was unconscious." Jaken cried defending himself. Sesshomaru gave Jaken an icy stare.

"Don't ever hurt that woman again." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and watched as Rin tried to move the Woman away from the cold river. "Now go help Rin." Jaken jumped at Sesshomaru's commands and helped Rin pull Elizabeth to a warmer location. Rin then proceded to put a blanket over her and pulled a clump of weeds from the edge of the clearing to cushion the woman's injured skull.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said as she curled up beside the woman's chilled body.

"Yes Rin?" He asked watching the girl.

"Thank you." She said as her eyes closed and she snuggled closer to the woman to share her body heat. However, Sesshomaru wasn't interested in sleep. He stood vigil should the woman wake up.

Please Review! I love getting Reviews, hint hint!


	3. Happily Ever After

Elizabeth slowly opened her heavy eyelids to see that the stars had faded behind the inky violet curtain that awaited the sun's eminent arrival. Remembering her fall she bolted up to find a small girl sleeping beside her. Feeling the dull throb of a migraine coming on Elizabeth rubbed her eyes.

"So you're awake." A smooth almost chilling voice said from behind her. Elizabeth jumped up with lightening speed. For a brief moment the lack of pain in her body surprised her as she slowly turned to locate the owner of the voice. Suddenly a hand gripped her throat and lifted her off her feet. Elizabeth frantically clawed at the hand around her throat. She tried to speak, but not much more than a gargle came out of her clamped throat.

"You are very disappointing." Elizabeth wrapped her fingers around her attacker's wrist as tight as she could. Suddenly she hit the ground and began gasping for air. She looked up to see two amber eyes glaring down at her. His arm was still outstretched. Elizabeth noticed smoke coming from his wrist. She could make out small finger like burns that ran across purple strips and pale flesh.

"Judging by your reaction you've never done that before." There was obvious disappointment in his voice. Elizabeth shook her head and inched backwards away from him.

"Lord…?" Came a very soft child's sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep Rin." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned his head to look into the girl's pleading eyes. His eyes softened for the moment he looked in Rin's direction. Elizabeth took that moment to flee from her attacker. "Don't follow me Rin." Sesshomaru said as he waited for the young woman to get out of earshot of the camp. Once Elizabeth had gotten far enough away Sesshomaru darted after her. Elizabeth thought that she was actually going to get away, but nearly fell over when something grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to struggle away.

"You actually thought you could get away from me?" He asked emotionlessly. He made her turn around and grabbed her chin to force her to look up at him. Elizabeth felt like an eternity went by as she watched his eyes scan her face. She felt as if his gaze would burn a whole where her marking was. As she looked up at him she saw the very same marking. Suddenly he let go of her. Elizabeth took a few steps back and rubbed her neck.

"Who are you?" He asked while he stared her down.

"I'm Elizabeth." She said trying to hide her fear. "I'm from Kagome's time…" He brought his hand up as it started to glow green.

"I don't know how. I don't want to know, but I will correct this." He said as his eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Elizabeth gasped as her heart began to pound with fear. She took a step back, but only succeeded in falling over a branch.

"I at least owe you a painless death." He said with the faintest sense of pity in his voice. Elizabeth raised her head to look at her attacker as she began to tremble. She had never been so scared in her life. _He'd kill you if he knew about you._ Kagome's words came back to Elizabeth.

"Are you Sesshomaru?" She asked as his face remained expressionless.

"So you have heard of me." Elizabeth nodded.

"Kagome and Inuyasha told me about you. They said you'd kill me." She said as she tried to get up.

"Well, my half-brother was right about something for once." Sesshomaru said as he continued to advance towards her. "Stupid girl, you should have stayed in Kagome's time. Chances are I would never have found out about you."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Elizabeth asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Because you would be proof that I am as weak as my father… no better than him." Sesshomaru said as Elizabeth stood and looked him in the eye.

"Go ahead and murder me. I won't stop you." She said defiantly as she waited for him to end the life he had given her. Minutes passed as they stared into each other's eyes. "You can't do it, can you?" She whispered as his eyes darted past her. Before she could do anything she was thrown to the ground. The scent of scorched and rotten flesh met her nostrils and she looked back towards Sesshomaru. He had a bear demon in the glowing hand that seconds ago she believed would end her life. He dropped the dead demon and looked at her.

"Go back to your own time. It's not safe for you here." He said emotionlessly. He casually turned and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru!" Elizabeth yelled anxiously. He turned and looked at her with cold amber eyes.

"I suggest you do as I say before I reconsider." He said annoyed.

"If you care about me at all you will go to the bone eaters well on May 31, 2008." Elizabeth said with tear filled eyes. "That is today over there." Sesshomaru simply stared at her for a few agonizing seconds. He said nothing else to her before he turned and left. Numbness flooded Elizabeth's body. She felt so alone in the world. She hung her head and caught on to a scent.

"Inuyasha!" She said as she darted off in his direction. She raced towards him and nearly bowled him over as she collided with him.

"Wench!" He said as Elizabeth put her arms around him in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We're glad to see you're all right. I was very worried about you." Kagome said hopping off of Inuyasha's back.

"You reek of him!" Inuyasha gasped allowed. Elizabeth bowed her head.

"He found me." She said meekly.

"And you're still alive!" Kagome said putting her hand over her mouth in disbelieve.

"I thought for sure he was going to kill me… He was really close to doing it, but he couldn't." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"He just let you go?" Inuyasha stammered. "He must not have realized…"

"Oh he did." Elizabeth said cutting him off. "I'm sure of it."

"What did he say to you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He said to go back to my own time. It's too dangerous for me here. Nothing else." Elizabeth said as the sparkle from her eyes faded.

"He's right you know." Inuyasha said glaring at the young woman. Elizabeth hung her head in defeat.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for this adventure to be over with." She sighed.

"Lets take you back." Kagome said grabbing her arm.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked them both up and carried them to the bone eaters well. He put them both down and crossed his arms as Kagome looked up at him with bright brown eyes.

"You won't be too long will you?" He asked trying to appear as if he didn't care what her answer would be. Kagome reached up and rubbed his ear. Elizabeth watched as a pale blush ran across Inuyasha's face.

"If I'm more than an hour come and get me." She said smiling. "Hold my hand, I think the well let you thru before because you were touching me." Kagome explained. Elizabeth looked back at Inuyasha before holding Kagome's hand.

"Bye, uncle Inuyasha!" She said with a big smile. She giggled at his flustered reaction. She and Kagome quickly jumped down the well together and landed softly on soft, cold dirt. Kagome looked up to see the roof over their heads.

"We're back!" She exclaimed happily. Both of the young women quickly jumped up the rope ladder. Elizabeth suddenly realized her heart was in her throat wondering if he would be waiting outside for her. She held her breath as Kagome slid open the shed door. Elizabeth shielded her eyes as the bright sunlight painfully filled her vision. A figure of a man stood by the sacred tree with his back towards them. Kagome's posture was apprehensive when she seen the stranger's figure just feet in front of them.

"Dad?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes watered up. Slowly the figure turned around and stepped into the shade where she could see him better.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped in surprise. He nodded and gave Kagome a small smile. His once long hair was now in a short modern men's style. However, it still retained its glorious silver luster. He wore khakis and a casual Red Shirt. His only hand was tucked inside his pocket. Elizabeth stared into his golden eyes that hid depths of emotions. She was afraid to blink. This wasn't the man she had just met in the feudal era. Everything about the man in front of her was warm and welcoming. He nervously took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked in a gentle whisper. Elizabeth lost her control and jumped into him putting her arms around him. Kagome watched in amazement as Sesshomaru put his arm around her and rubbed her back as he buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Who are you?" She asked a little louder than intended. Sesshomaru lifted his head and _smiled_ at her once again.

"I was a lot different back then wasn't I?" He said as Elizabeth released him and took a step back to look up into his face. He didn't look like he had aged a day since the feudal era. Kagome's only response was to nod.

"How did you know…" Kagome stammered.

"It was the last thing I said to him when he decided not to kill me." Elizabeth said meekly. Kagome nodded her understanding.

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Sesshomaru said looking down at his daughter. "You caught me at a transitional time in my life."

"You know, I thought you were getting… nicer for lack of a better word." Kagome said fidgeting uncomfortably. Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"I did try to kill you a few times if I remember correctly. It feels like a life time ago now." He said as he watched Kagome give an exasperated huff.

"At least it's over for _you_." Kagome sighed. "Sometimes I feel like its one big unending nightmare."

"You will prevail. Trust me, you and my brother just have to believe." Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes.

"When it's all over I won't be able to see him anymore." She said as her eyes looked down to the ground.

"Then why do you waste so much time. You gave my brother his happiest days." He whispered as he watched a tear fall down Kagome's cheek.

"He's in love with Kikyo." She whispered as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He'll never find happiness with a dead woman. You will make him feel alive. But, not if you don't show him why he should choose you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled a bottle of liquid concealing makeup out of his pocket. "Here." He said as he made Elizabeth turn to him. He started to cover her blue crescent up. "You can't be walking around with these kinds of marks anymore. You should feel lucky! I have to cake most of my face in this stuff." Elizabeth giggled as she looked up at him with adoration.

"What have you done all these years?" Kagome said, curiosity getting the best of her. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I left Japan during the nineteenth century. I needed to leave, the modern world had caught up with me and I needed to find my place in it. I lived in Germany until the late twenties. When the Wymer Republic began to crumble to the Nazis I moved to America. I've lived there ever since." Sesshomaru explained.

"What state?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

"I live in New York right now." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, that's not far. My mom and I… I mean I live in Pennsylvania." She said as her enthusiasm drained by the latter part of the sentence.

"How did she die?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A car accident… The other driver was drunk. Mom and I were on a country road that the interstate connected with. He flew off the exit doing over a hundred miles an hour." She said sadly not looking up at either Sesshomaru nor Kagome. "He hit our little car so hard it was split in two. I was found three hundred yards from the car in a field… I should have died with her."

"Don't say that. Your body doesn't break as easily as a humans." Sesshomaru said as he lifted her chin with his finger. "You are the only child I have. Your mother was the first reincarnation that could bear half demon children. I only regret I was too drunk at the time… She was gone when I woke up and I never found her afterwards."

"Reincarnation?" Elizabeth asked perplexed. Sesshomaru Nodded.

"I was in a transitional period of my life at the time you met me, because I met Rin." Sesshomaru said and looked up when he heard Kagome gasp.

"Her mother was Rin reincarnated?" Kagome said awkwardly as Sesshomaru nodded.

"The Rin you've seen me with will die in her late teens. She died giving birth to a still born" He said with as his eyes dulled recalling the memory. "I refused to allow myself to regress back to my selfish, prideful ways when she died. However, fate rewarded me every hundred and fifty years or so. She was reincarnated… and fate always found a way to bring us together. Every time her body proved incapable of bearing a half breed." He left out an anguished sigh. "Every time, except for the one where I lost track of her."

"How did you lose track of mom? Our town isn't very big, surely you could have tracked down her sent." Elizabeth said teary eyed.

"Your mother had her one night stand with me while she was vacationing in Miami. At the time I was living there. I tracked her scent to the airport." He said with a sad smile. "There is no way I could have known she lived in Pennsylvania. But enough about me." He said putting his arm around Elizabeth. "What brought you to Japan anyway?"

"I'm an exchange student. Although my semester here is up in a month." She said looking up at the sacred tree.

"When you get back to America come live with me. There is so much I need to teach you. It's not easy being an Immortal in a mortal world." Sesshomaru said as he stared into her golden eyes that mirrored his.

"Oh gawsh! Look at the time!" Kagome said frantically. "I hate to break this up, but Inuyasha is going to come back looking for me any minute now!" Sesshomaru nodded his head and took Elizabeth by the hand.

"Don't forget what I said! When you quest is done I'm sure Elizabeth will want to come see you." He said as the turned and left. Kagome stood there amazed at what she had just seen. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru was still around. She also knew from the way he spoke about Inuyasha that he wasn't so lucky. She felt a tear slide down her face as she turned and went back down the well.

PAGE BREAK

2 years later

Kagome jumped out of the well with tears streaming down her face. She turned and watched as the well glowed and then returned to normal. Stubbornly she jumped back down only to land painfully on the ground and the old shack roof still overhead. She began to cry silently when she felt a presence above her.

"He killed himself." A sad voice said. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. She blinked back tears. "He loved you so much. He didn't have the patience to wait five hundred years. You know how he was." Kagome stood up on shaky legs and quickly climbed the rope ladder out of the well.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kagome said quietly as she looked down at her wrists. Sesshomaru shook her by the shoulder with his one good hand.

"I came to make sure you didn't do that." He said sternly.

"What is it to you?" He asked.

"His nose wasn't strong enough to tell so early and I didn't realize it… Otherwise I would have told him." He said stuttering a little.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome spat in her grief as she stepped away. "It's my life what do you care?"

"Because you are carrying my nephew." Sesshomaru said eyeing her sharply. "He left you with a piece of himself. It is the only gift you'll get so I suggest you take care of it." Kagome gasped and looked down and rubbed her stomach. Sesshomaru turned and left.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"You'll see Elizabeth and I around." He called back to her as he continued on his way.

Kagome rubbed her flat tummy and began to weep again. Her baby would never have a father. She wiped her eyes dry and resolved to be grateful for what she had and take care of the baby like Inuyasha would have wanted her to.

COMPLETE!


End file.
